Mabinogi After Life Taken Down
by Imagine The Universe
Summary: Every beginning has an end. These words do not apply to the world of Mabinogi, where you can never die. But a new war is coming, a war big enough to engulf all of Mabinogi. The War will be brutal. Who will survive?


After Life Taken Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mabinogi but I do own the characters, well, me and my friends own the characters. Mabinogi is proudly owed by Nexon.**

Chapter One: The War Begins

Arc ran quickly and silently, years of training allowing his quick feet to barely make a sound as he ran, occasionally using various boulders and trees as his cover. He was currently following a lead from Goru, which had cost him quite a lot of gold. He had gotten some information about a mass Fomor gathering on top of Spiral Hill. He was currently running up the said hill, his eyes occasionally checking for anyone or anything following him. He continued his ascent, finally reaching the top. He hid behind a large boulder, spotting a gathering of Goblins, a few Ogre Warriors, Werewolves, and…

Arc's eyes widened as he spotted various Shadow Realm Fomors. He spotted Shadow Fighters, Shadow Archers, Shadow Lancers, Shadow Warriors, and Shadow Wizards among them. He even spotted a few Corrupt Alchemists standing apart from the rest, checking their Cylinders. He slipped back as someone approached the boulder he was hidden behind, looking around curiously.

"What's wrong boss?" one of the Goblin Archers spoke from behind the lone figure looking around. The hooded figure turned around, shaking his head. He silently moved back to the group, fixing the Wakizashi by his side.

"Bangor has fallen." the biggest Ogre Warrior out of the group spoke up in a gruff, broken voice, "We have managed to keep Milletians away by sealing the entrance with the Magical Wards you had made for us. Most of the humans in town gave up without a fight as soon as we charged in. The only ones who put up a fight was Edern and a few Milletians. Killed a few of our troops but we managed to bring him and the Milletians down. They are all being kept deep inside Barri dungeon."

The hooded figure still did not speak, listening silently. He merely turned to one of the Corrupt Alchemists who stepped forward, "All Shadow Realms have been sealed. No one can enter. The one known as Elatha still eludes us, but we are trying our best to capture him. No one is aware of our armies growing, no one is aware of _**all**_ of our armies growing! We will conquer this world! We will be victorious!"

The hooded figure nodded and looked around the crowd of Fomors, assessing each race. They each nodded in response. The hooded figure raised his gloved hand, making a fist as he stood upright, earning a roar of approval from the Fomors in front of him. He then opened his hand, his palm pointed in the air as a fiery blaze formed above his hand. The flames massed together above his head, forming a huge blazing fireball. He brought his hand down, pointing his palm towards the boulder Arc was hiding behind. The blazing fireball shot forward with amazing speed, faster than any fireball a Milletian had ever made.

Arc hurriedly jumped back, tumbling off the cliff as the boulder he was hiding behind exploded into hot chunks of fiery rock. He landed on his side, hearing his shoulder make a sickening crack. He held in a cry by biting his tongue, fighting for consciousness. He took a few slow breaths before getting up painfully, his shoulder hanging out of it's socket awkwardly. He limped into a nearby bush, hiding himself the best he could.

A few Shadow Archers and Goblin Archers were at the edge of the small cliff, their bows up and looking around for a target. They scouted around for a few minutes before retreating back. One of the Shadow Archers spoke up, "Nothing sir. Are you sure someone was there?"

The hooded figure remained silent before turning around, pulling out a feather. Arc recognized it as a Waxen feather, the dull silver giving off a faint magical glow. The hooded figure tossed it in the air, the Waxen feather multiplying into hundreds of real glowing feathers. The feathers formed a vortex around him before engulfing him in a spiral of glowing white feathers. He disappeared along with the feathers as they shot up into the night Skylee.

Arc watched as the feathers faded into the distance. Holding his shoulder gently, he searched for a good sized stick. Unable to locate one, he grabbed his dagger and held the grip up to his lips, biting down on it firmly. He counted to three before he grabbed his dislocated shoulder and painfully pushed it back into it's place. He bit down hard, the grip making strained noises under the stress, but managed to keep his voice silent. He let out a relieved sigh, dropping his dagger back into his hand. He got up, testing his shoulder cautiously before nodding in satisfaction.

He quickly crouched back down, barely dodging an arrow that shot past his cheek. A small cut formed, his cheek starting to let out a slow stream of blood. He jumped out of the bushes as fire arrows dug into the very ground he was standing on a few seconds before. The bushes caught fire, the flames quickly spreading to the trees around him. He clicked his tongue, jumping to the side as more arrows rained down on him. He sheathed his dagger back onto the holster on the side of his leg, reaching back under his shirt to pull out two short swords hidden up the back of his shirt. He gripped them loosely as he took on a defensive stand, dodging his body side to side as well as swinging both his swords around to dodge and deflect the incoming arrows.

As he dodged and deflected, he took steps back, slowly inching his way out of range. He counted the steps he took and noted the usual range of Goblin Archers and Shadow Archers as finally let his arms rest when he was sure he was out of range. He turned, sheathing his short swords back behind him when he saw a Goblin in front of him, holding an explosive barrel.

Arc pressed his heels into the ground, coming to an abrupt stop. He leaned back, attempting to do a back flip when the Goblin uttered a few words, "For the victory of Fomors!" the Goblin held up a burning torch, bringing it down onto the top of the explosive barrel. The whole area was engulfed with an explosion of fire and earth.

o.o

"All I am saying, Lady Trivias. Is that the diplomacy between the famous Capulet and Montague family is close to none. If they just speak up a little, for peace instead of constant fighting, they might get somewhere." Fai D spoke up from besides her, sipping at his orange juice.

Trivias thought about this for a few moments. Her friend did have a point. If only people would sit down and just talk, instead of brashly attacking one another as soon as they meet, things would be much more peaceful.

"Fai, it is not our business to interfere in their family affairs. You were a Capulet, yes, but not anymore. Don't stick your nose in where it does not belong." Trivias brought her tea cup to her lips, sipping the Earl Grey tentatively. She suddenly smiled as she saw her beautiful daughter, Skylee approach. She patted the young girl's blue hair when she finally got close enough, earning a small unsure smile from the young girl.

"Mommy… I know this was my first errand alone and everything but…I couldn't get the task done. I don't know why, but Bangor's entrance is sealed by a large barrier!" Skylee spoke up a little worriedly, shuffling her feet nervously. Trivias frowned, a bit concerned by the news. _Bangor's entrance was sealed? How?_

"Did they try the route from the beach?" Trivias raised an eyebrow at Skylee who merely nodded in response.

"Do not worry. I am sure the people of Bangor are just planning a surprise or something. You worry too much. Turn that frown upside down…" when Fai reached up to try and push the tips of Trivias's lips up, he was met with a very…disapproving look. He kept in his laughter, his hand coming up to his lips.

Trivias merely sighed and shook her head, standing up from the bench she was sitting at, walking past the Lymilark church, stepping up onto the stone wall that Dunbarton was known for. That and it being the center of the land, or so some assumed. She sat on the edge of the stone wall, her feet dangling a few feet above the ground. Her senses sharpened as she felt a sudden presence behind her, an suppressed presence. Reaching for the dagger she kept in her boot, she swiped at the person behind her. She felt the familiar clash of a blade against another blade, but was surprised to see it was just her friend, Arc.

Arc was a quiet type, keeping to himself a lot of the time. He had long, wavy midnight black hair, his eyes a bloody crimson color. He was a human, her father in fact. He had on a black and red robe, the designs certainly making him live up to his Dark Crimson name. A necklace of the symbol of Lymilark hung around his neck, seeming strangely appropriate. A red sash was tied around his waist, the material light and soft. There were rumors that this sash gave off a faint glow when dipped into water. The sash itself seemed more expensive than his outfit. He wore rough black leather boots, battered by his constant travels.

His handsome face was covered in sweat, blood and dirt. His breath was coming out in ragged bursts, his cheek bleeding. His signature black goggle hat was no where to be seen, his hand grasping his dagger tightly.

"Not…a…nice way to…greet your father…Lyri…" he then collapsed, falling onto her unexpectedly. Trivias caught him with no trouble, Her strength was augmented by her years of reincarnation. Plus he was lighter than the equipment she always carried around in her travels. She adjusted her grip and picked him up over her shoulders gently.

"Father! What happen?" she held him securely, a look of worry painting her face. She quickly got a firm grip, running towards Manus's healing house.

o.o

"Run! Just go!" Raven couldn't move, stunned by the sight in front of her. Her hand lost her grip on her Valkyrie Shield, the bulking metal shield dropping with a thud.

Sheppard swore under his breath and grabbed Raven's arm, pushing her towards the South Gate of Taillteann. The hood of her white robe fell back off of her head, the white fabric spattered with dirt and some blood. Sheppard couldn't help yelling as he urged her towards the gate, "Go! Now! No arguing! I'll hold them off as long as I can! Now go!"

Raven's senses finally came back, snapping out of her trance, "No! We promised to fight together! To die together!" she picked up her shield, running towards Sheppard who was swinging his Dragon Fang around in a circle. The Taillteann guards next to him let out a roar and charged the Shadow Warriors coming down the hill. Behind them, Andras was desperately trying to fight off a wave of Shadow Fomors, attempting to protect some of the residence.

Raven bashed a Shadow Warrior with her shield, bringing her Fran down onto it's head. She pulled the axe out with a slurping sound, blood now covering her Fran and shield. She wiped blood away from her cheeks, rushing towards Sheppard.

Sheppard looked back at Raven and pointed his palm at her, letting out a burst of flames. The flames crashed down in front of her, creating a blazing wall of fire. Raven stopped dead in her tracks, stepping back when the flames intensified.

"Go! Now! I'll be fine! Warn everybody! Get to Dunbarton! Hurry! Go!" Raven hesitated for a few seconds before turning around. She put her shield on her back, but kept her Fran in her hand, gripping it tightly. She stopped, looking back at where Sheppard was fighting. His Dragon Fang was left abandoned on the ground, his Noble Sword now in his hand as he swung at the Shadow Lancers desperately.

She turned back around and ran with all her might towards the South Gate, keeping back a few tears. _You better not die, you idiot…_

As Sheppard cut the last of the Shadow Lancers, he smiled at the distant form of his beloved Raven. He turned to see that the huge wave of Shadow Fomors had defeated the Taillteann guards, and was charging at him. He let a smirk form on his lips, "Okay you bastards…" he gripped his Noble Sword with both his hands, the blade pointing straight up, "You will not get past me, not until you've ripped me to shreds!" he jumped forward, letting out a small war cry. He crashed into the mass of Shadow Fomors, slashing at everything in his path…

o.o

Trivias sat by the bed in Manus's house, waiting for Arc to wake up. She fidgeted with her robe's sash, feeling worry and fear for her father. She wanted to know what happened to him, to wake him up to better understand how to help him. Manus "warned" her not to wake up his patient before he was ready, for the patient's sake, so Trivias stayed patient.

Skylee was peeling an apple, humming a small tune. It was a famous one, Peeping Cutie. Nele played it in the Emain square a lot. She stopped humming when she suddenly heard the door crash open, "Lady Trivias! Come quick!" it was Fai. He was panting, beads of sweat on his forehead.

Trivias looked at Skylee who smiled at her, "Don't worry Mommy, I will stay with Grandpa. Please go."

Trivias smiled and ruffled Skylee's short blue hair before getting up. She followed Fai out, his posture uncharacteristically impatient. There was a large crowd in the square, people surrounding something in the middle. Trivias pushed her way in, asking people to move aside politely. In the middle of the circle was an injured girl, a large gash across her stomach. A beautiful scarlet haired girl was attending to her, her hands glowing of her healing magic.

The injured girl was beautiful, her face was scrunched up a little, clearly in pain but she seemed to be holding back a whimper. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black, her bangs pressed against her forehead. Her hair was tied back in a pinned pony tail, with two parts of it curled into tight rounds. The front of her hair was slanted over the side, having sections of her hair down. When she opened her eyes, they almost glowed a gentle violet, her creamy skin was bruised and battered. She was beautiful, to be quite frank. Trivias noticed a wedding ring around her left ring finger though, which must have disappointed many men who gazed upon her.

She wore a beautiful Karis Wizard Suit, the jacket that was worn over the dress was light red, the front strings holding the fabric together, exposing most of her navel and chest. Her sleeves turned white near her elbow, red strings wrapping around her just below her elbow like spider webs. Her dress was white, a black line going straight down the middle, getting wider as it did. Her shoes were a matching red Karis Wizard Shoes, the tips a black leather.

The injured girl was murmuring something, trying to speak. Fai kneeled next to the injured girl, "Kira. Let me… I'm a doctor you know. Focused myself mostly on healing" he grinned and gently placed his hand on the injured girl's stomach, his hand glowing blue as he poured his healing magic into her.

"Her throat seems injured…" Fai muttered to himself before gently putting his hand on her throat, his hand glowing once more. The injured girl coughed, but held still.

"Raven…what happened?" Fai looked at the injured girl worriedly, tilting his head, "You're not one to be injured so brutally. Why didn't you call for help?"

The injured girl, Raven, suddenly burst into tears. Fai blinked, but stayed silent, letting her cry for a few minutes before he patted her back, "What happened Raven?"

Raven looked up, wiping her tears, "T-Tail has fallen…" a few murmurs of disbelief went around the crowd, some shaking their heads.

"What do you mean fallen? Taillteann is the strongest stronghold besides Tara. What do you mean it fell?" Trivias spoke up, stepping forward.

"There was…an army. An unbelievable army of Shadow Fomors… W-We don't know how they managed to get out of the Shadow Realm… One moment a few of us were trying to figure out what was wrong with the Stonehenge, the next it bursts out a dark energy, the dark mist getting thicker. Then out came hundreds of Shadow Fomors…we all tried to fight but th-there were just too many… We fell back to Tail, those of us who could…but soon, they somehow…brought Glas Ghaibhleann out. It crashed through the gates and soon, we were overrun… I-I made it out with the help of…my husband…" Raven broke out into another sob, hugging her knees. Kira rubbed her back gently, looking at Fai with concern.

Fai stood up, his face grim. He barked out a few orders, brushing past the crowd, "Close the gates! All of them! I want archers on the wall, all day and all night! We will take shifts! No sentries outside. Everyone stays inside tonight. Please, do not argue." Fai walked up to Eavan who nodded grimly.

Soon, the whole town was bustling with activity. Everyone was picking up their weapons and dressing in their battle gear. Aranwen was barking out orders to the archers who were getting up on top of the wall. The Milletians in the town were prepping their own personal gears, some of them concerned with their friends or family. A few quickly left through the gates on their mounts, some using a silvery Waxen Wing of a Goddess to transport themselves instantly to another town. Trivias watched the bustling town through the window of Manus's house, the girl Raven now laying in the bed next to Arc's bed.

Fai came in through the door, dressed in a black Jabu-shins eon's Imperial Robe. His long blonde hair looked like he just got out of bed and reached just past his shoulders. His eyes were always smiling, and his lips always forming a teasing smile. He had a Bastard sword on his waist, a Kite shield on his back.

"Lady Trivias. I will go and see what has happened in Tail. I know it's already too late for the residences there and the guards but… Maybe some Milletians survived? I mean we can't die, so to speak. Would you mind holding the fort here?" Trivias nodded but said nothing. Fai smiled in response and winked at her, "Oh do not worry about me. As you know, Lady Trivias, I am not much of a fighter. You know I always run instead of fighting. I will be back in no time."

Trivias stayed silent as Fai went out the door, and shook her head. She was still worried for the Smiling Doctor, but she had faith in him. She laid back in her chair closing her eyes to the sounds of the busy town.

o.o

Fai got up onto his trusty partner, Striker. His Thoroughbred brown horse had been his friends for many ages, and was still powerful in his strides. He patted his old friend's neck before letting out a little, "Hee ya." before they both sped forward.

Fai stayed low against the wind as Striker sped forward across the plains. He ran through the small entryway to Abb Neagh, and was greeted by the familiar lake and mountains in the area. He smiled at the scenery and urged Striker to go a little faster. The horse neighed in response and surged forward.

They traveled up the hill and spotted the small entryway to the Taillteann plains and farmlands. He quickly surged through and got on the pathway to the South Gate of the Taillteann stronghold. As he got in view of the town he stopped, pulling the reigns of Striker back. Striker neighed and got up on his two back hind legs before dropping back on all four.

Fai stared wide eyed at the burning and totally destroyed town of what once was the town of Taillteann. He saw hundreds, if not thousands, of Shadow Fomors to the west of the burning town, marching towards Corrib Valley led by the Glas Ghaibhleann, which let out it's terrifying high pitched screech.

Their most likely target was…Tara. Trailing not far behind the army, was a mass of people in chains. Most of the residences of Tail were there, much to Fai's relief.

Fai flicked his reign, urging Striker to move. In response, Striker immediately shot forward, galloping towards the burning town of Tail as the Shadow army and it's prisoners disappeared into Corrib Valley.

He quickly went through the south gates, jumping off Striker immediately after getting inside. He looked around, all the buildings reduced to rubble and burnt wood. Smoke was rising everywhere, his eyes scanning for any signs of life. He had to make sure there was no one here, no one who managed to escape being taken prisoner.

He told Striker to stay and quickly ran into the heart of town. He passed a few dead soldiers and random alchemists who put up a fight, and occasionally a residence who was slaughtered out of random violence. He caught sight of a certain man leaning against the burnt remains of a church, a sword tightly gripped in his right hand, a stab wound was clearly visible through his chest, ending his life immediately.

Fai walked up to the body slowly and dropped to one knee, bringing his right hand up to his chest, "Father Collen… May Lymilark be with you." Fai gently laid Collen's body out, covering his body with a ripped up blanket. He said a small prayer then stood, looking around.

Everything was destroyed, every building, every statue, every tree. Anyone who put up a fight was dead and the rest gone. Fai shook his head, his fists clenching.

"My…you seem angry." Fai whirled around, startled by the sudden voice. He scanned the area, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Fai drew his Bastard sword with his right hand and reached back and grabbed his Kite Shield, holding the oval shaped shield in front of himself, his Bastard sword held tightly in his right hand.

He heard a small chuckle, the voice seeming eerily familiar. The speaker was somehow covering up their voice, distorting it to seem like two people were speaking at once. He looked around once more and jumped back when a hooded figure appeared in front of him. The person or…thing, wore a simple black robe, similar to a Black Wizard.

"Who are you? Identify yourself." Fai stepped forward, planting his feet firmly in the ground, his sword pointed at the man in front of him, his shield held close to his body.

"Oh there is no need to tell you my name. It won't matter…" the figure in front of him suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye. Fai looked around, confused.

"I have a message I need you to deliver." Fai's eyes widened as he heard the voice behind him, quite close. He desperately swung his sword around in an arc, attempting to cut the person in half. He met nothing but air, the man once again gone from his sight. He turned around to the sound of the man's laughter, muffled by the white mask he wore.

The mask was the same as a Black Wizard, except the symbol was not red but gold. His muffler was a silver color, hiding his face expertly.

He had a Wakizashi in his hand, the hilt totally gold. Suddenly he disappeared, using the same teleporting ability as a Shadow Wizard, except much faster. He appeared behind Fai, leaning in to whisper, "I have a message for your friends. I'll have you deliver it to them…"

Fai turned his head, his eyes wide. He coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. His eyes widened as he turned back, looking down at his chest. The point of a Wakizashi was protruding from his chest. His hand lost it's grip on his Bastard sword, falling to the ground with a clank.

"How…." Fai gulped, the blood clogging up his lungs as he tried to gulp for air. He fell to one knee, trying to stay conscious, "How…" his shield finally dropped from his grasp, his vision blurring as his face hit the dirt.

The man's black boots came into view in front of him, his bloody Wakizashi hanging loosely by his side, "I have a message for your friends." that was the last thing Fai heard before his eyes gave into darkness.

o.o

Trivias was dreaming about the City in the Sky again, the beautiful white architecture bewildering her into a trance. She was about to take a step forward when suddenly she was shaken from her dream, "Mommy! Mommy wake up, hurry! Mommy!"

Trivias shook her head of her sleep, her eyes focusing on Skylee. She had fallen asleep in the chair next to Arc's bed, who was no where to be found. The girl, Raven, was gone from her bed as well.

"Skylee? What's wrong?" she now noticed the tears flowing down Skylee's face, her body trembling as she held onto Trivias's arms.

"Fai has… Fai has…" Skylee didn't finish, breaking into a fit of sobs as she held the back of her hands up to her eyes, tears falling down freely. Trivias's eyes widened, immediately, shooting up from her seat and sprinting out the door. She noticed the lack of people in the town and the open west gate. She ran outside, and stopped, her breath catching in her throat. People were either holding their hands up to their mouths or just standing there with their mouths open.

In front of them, suspended a few feet in the air, was a huge log, a body strung up like a puppet. Fai was strung up in a crucified position on a large log buried into the ground, a single stab wound in his chest, his clothes a bloody mess. Wrapped around his eyes, was a dirty grey bandage. Over his head was a sign that read in the Fomor's language, "The First."

Raven had collapsed onto her knees, crying into her hands as Kira stood there stunned, unable to think. Trivias slowly walked towards the cross, her eyes wide and focused on Fai's body. She could hear his last words to her, as if mocking her. _Oh do not worry about me. As you know, Lady Trivias, I am not much of a fighter. You know I always run away instead of fighting. I will be back in no time. I promise._

She felt hot tears rolling down her eyes and couldn't help the small sob from leaving her mouth. She put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, letting her tears fall. She bit her lips, forcing herself to remain standing. She sobbed into her hands, her mind repeating a last accusation towards her dear friend. _Liar…_


End file.
